Bosques y brujas
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: De un pueblo con olor a naranja y manzana, sale un chico en busca de la bruja del bosque para pedirle un favor. Un deseo que lo orilla a un viaje agotador lleno de obscuridad, anécdotas y anhelos. ¿A qué los llevará este viaje?


Hola~  
Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que publiqué algo.

Creo que he tenido muchas otras cosas que hacer y por desgracia no me he podido concentrar en escribir algo de esta hermosa pareja. La verdad me hace muy feliz volver a tener ideas y este tipo de cosas, pero me duele no poder actualizar las otras historias. Pero prometo que ya pronto lo haré.

Bueno, creo que por ahora eso es todo. Nos vemos después y disfruten este primer capítulo. Espero actualizar en esta semana, a fin de cuentas ya estaré más disponible.

* * *

**La bruja**

Terribles eran las épocas de sequía en el pequeño pueblo que resguardaba con orgullo al _Bosque de los sonidos del viento_. Místico y majestuoso, el bosque, se extendía por terrenos diversos, desde largos y cristalinos ríos que murmuraban a todo aquel que durmiera a su lado en una cálida tarde de verano, hasta pedregosos y traicioneros barrancos que se dejaban llevar por las inclemencias que el clima les deparaba en las distintas épocas del año.

El aroma a naranjo y manzanas, poco usual en esa zona, se extendía por todo el pueblo y lentamente se difuminaba mientras más se adentraba uno entre las arboledas en donde se mezclaba con el suave perfume de los pinos y la tierra húmeda. El aroma tan penetrantemente dulce en el pueblo se intensificaba más en épocas de calor, cuando la fruta caía para comenzar a pudrirse sobre el suelo seco y los terrenos de siembra que morían lentamente entre coles negras y trigo devastado.

Fue un año en que la tierra, por más que pasaba el tiempo no se recuperaba y los animales estaban tan delgados que ni para comer servían, en que los pobladores guiados por el hambre y la sed se adentraron al fértil bosque en donde los arbustos y árboles resplandecían de verdes y el sonido del río despertaba el cansancio y anhelo de agua.

Derribaron cuanta cosa se ponía en su camino y dañaron a plantas y animales por igual, provocando tanto caos como sólo los humanos podían provocarlo. Tanto terror no fue ignorado por una bruja de tierras lejanas del oriente, quien consideraba el bosque como su territorio. Intervino con carácter propio de los gobernantes y amenazó de muerte a los hombres que ahí se encontraban, los cuales salieron corriendo cual ciervos liberados tras años de cautiverio.

Todos menos uno.

Un sujeto atractivo, vanidoso y fuerte que tras un largo enfrentamiento a voces con la bruja intentó llegar a un acuerdo.

_"Bruja forastera, danos la fertilidad en nuestros campos, si es que quieres tenernos alejados de tus tierras, y a cambio te ofreceremos alabanzas y ofrendas cada cambio de estación ¿no crees que es justo?"_

La bruja se mantuvo incrédula, eran humanos, capases de todo con su obscura conciencia, imposible confiar en quienes se habían adentrado con violencia a un lugar lleno de paz.

El hombre se fue, pero advirtió a la bruja que volverían al mismo punto para encontrarse con ella.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, el sujeto, con una enorme carreta tras él, se reunió una vez más con la mujer de obscuros ojos almendrados y volvió a proponer lo mismo.

_"Bruja forastera, volví como lo prometí. Una vez más, danos la fertilidad en nuestros campos y te ofreceremos alabanzas y ofrendas cada cambio de estación, similares a la gran carreta con nuestros últimos frutos y alimentos que te presentamos ahora ¿no crees que es justo?"_

Ella los miraba con desconfianza. Él sólo sonreía con ironía.

La bruja no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo e intentar confiar ciegamente en ellos pues ¿qué podía ser mejor que recibir tantos alimentos sin tener que conseguirlos por su cuenta?

Y así fue.

Al caer la última hoja de los árboles, ellos llegaban a las orillas del río con canastas y carretas de comida. Ella los recibía y volvía a su hogar satisfecha de una temporada más completamente fructífera. Era como una diosa, jugaba a eso y le encantaba.

Los años pasaron, las generaciones perecieron y de la bruja quedó como promesa una hija, fruto del deseo que aquel hombre, soberbio y atractivo, causo en ella tras tantos años de cumplir con su deseo de supervivencia. La bruja creció y de su madre absorbió todo el conocimiento posible hasta que finalmente la dejo sola, siendo ella la siguiente encargada de mantener la fertilidad de los campos, la gordura de los animales y el aroma dulce de los árboles de naranja y manzana.

Siglos, años, meses y días pasaron. Generaciones iban y venían. Cada una cumplía su deber con los pobladores hasta que estos parcialmente dejaron de necesitarlas. La bruja en turno tuvo que soportar el día en que ya sólo una familia de ancianos, protectores de las viejas costumbres, se presentó al cambio de estación en el río con dos canastas de alimentos, grandes y coloridos, sacados de la tierra con dedicación.

Tras esto, esa bruja, completamente necesitada de atención tal y como se lo habían enseñado, viajó al pueblo dispuesta a entablar, ahora ella, un trato con el nuevo líder de ahí. Ya no la necesitaban, tenían muchas formas mejores de conseguir sus alimentos y fertilizar sus campos, así que esperando por lo menos recibir un poco de consuelo y atención, se ofreció a cumplirle a quien fuera un deseo, incluso el más vano pero no ruin que se les pudiera ocurrir. La única condición sería la entrega de un pequeño obsequio y si a ella le agradaba, el trabajo sería realizado tan rápido que ni los mismos pobladores lo notarían.

Sólo había tres reglas que cumplir. No dinero, no poder y no algo que dañara su bienestar físico; a partir de eso todo era permitido.

Nuevamente los años pasaron y la casa de la bruja, antes desconocida, comenzó a ser frecuentada por los aldeanos cargados de obsequios preciosos. Cada bruja recibía de todo según su momento. Frutas de fuertes aroma y dulce sabor, vino de la más importante producción, pan costoso que deleitaba al paladar, telas traídas desde oriente y joyas tan brillantes que hasta un ciego vería.

Todo eso les era cumplido a los pobladores sólo para cumplir aquello que sus almas más deseaban. O por lo menos la mayoría de personas eran así.

**※**

En lo más profundo del bosque, cerca del río y entre los pequeños montes que se extendían imponentes sobre el terreno que éste ocupada, se encontraba una pequeña casa de madera. De la chimenea salía humo y el aroma en el interior era a leña y pay de frambuesa. El espacio era pequeño, un cuarto principal con sólo una mecedora frente a la chimenea, un horno de leña, algunos estantes con libros y una mesa con varias sillas alrededor. Era acogedor, hogareño y cálido.

Más allá había dos puertas. Una llevaba a la habitación del único habitante de tan precioso espacio que recién por la mañana se encontraba arreglando pequeños detalles que sus últimos visitantes le habían obsequiado, y al otro lado de esta habitación, una puerta que llevaba hacia la parte trasera en donde se encontraban una bodega para guardar alimentos y un diminuto cuarto con una letrina.

El dueño caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro, acomodando todo con maestría brutal y delicadeza tal que cualquier danzante envidiaría sus movimientos. Miró el reloj, eran casi las diez de la mañana, ya pronto sería hora de partir hacia el norte.

Guardó algunas frutas en su bolso, un cilindro con agua y otras cosas más que posiblemente necesitaría en su caminar. No había mucho que empacar, él podía obtener casi todo lo que quisiera con tan sólo desearlo.

Las once y media de la mañana dieron. Seung gil Lee se dirigió con esperanzas y decisión a la puerta de su pintoresca cabaña, la abrió con velocidad y frente a él apareció una figura enorme, de cuerpo musculoso y rostro de buen ver, obstruyéndole el paso.

El sujeto lo miró, nunca antes había visto a la legendaria bruja del bosque pero lo que se encontró ahí frente a él era muy similar a la imagen que en su mente se había creado. Cabellera más negra que la misma noche, piel blanca como la porcelana que sus padres comerciaban y mirada gélida que emanaba poder y seguridad a través de sus ojos almendrados y sus rasgos extranjeros.

—El servicio ya cerró, vete de aquí.

—Pero... me costó mucho llegar hasta este punto ¿no podrías ayudarme sólo por compasión? — la forma tan cercana de hablarle le pareció molesta, terrible ¿quién se creía para hablarle así a quien cargaba en sus hombros una herencia mágica ancestral?

—No, niño. El servició estará de vuelta en más o menos cuatro semanas, regresa para entonces— sentenció finalmente la bruja antes de empujarlo hacia un costado, quitando de la puerta al fornido chico.

— ¡Pero lo necesito lo más pronto posible! Por favor ¡es una emergencia!— tanta palabrería comenzaba a molestar al mayor. Sus gritos eran iguales a los de un animal moribundo y su presencia era casi tan molesta como la de cualquier otro pueblerino.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que detengas mi caminar?

Con firmeza, el aldeano respondió cambiando sus gestos a otros completamente seguros, cargados de confianza y orgullo.

—Me quiero casar.

Ante esto último, Seung gil comenzó a reír de la forma tan particular que sólo él tenía para hacerlo. No era tan evidente, sólo se observaba su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo del sonido nasal que emitía ante una risa muda que se acompañaba de sus gestos burlescos.

—Es una broma ¿cierto?— dijo con sarcasmo mientras sus rostro dramáticamente volvía a su frío pero neutral estado— Es una tontería, no detendré mi viaje sólo por algo así. Busca a alguien que sepa de amores, yo no me comprometeré con algo así de inútil.

El pobre chico, de piel atezada por las largas horas que pasaba trabajando bajo el sol, no cambió su expresión, incluso podía sentir como esas palabras, en lugar de desmoralizarlo, simplemente lo animaban más. Pensaba que no era más que un reto, no muy distinto al resto por los que ya había pasado antes, así que ignoró todo y no se movió de ese lugar.

—Pero ¿no es tu deber como la "mística bruja" del pueblo cumplir los deseos de quien sea con tal de recibir un buen obsequio a cambio?— Argumentó a su favor el chico.

— Sí, pero cuando estoy disponible, justo ahora tengo muchos problemas que arreglar, así que vuelve por donde llegaste. Se justificó, ahora, Seung gil esperando deshacerse de él para seguir con lo que tanto le urgía hacer.

Intentó nuevamente evadirlo, acomodó su bolso y su capa, comenzando una vez más su andar. Al darse cuenta de eso el joven aldeano, rápidamente tomó la pequeña manta que traía consigo en su bolso y la puso en el suelo para llamar una vez más la atención de la bruja.

— Bruja, escoge lo que quieras- de su bolso sacó una gran cantidad de joyas, artículos novedosos y de moda, así como productos extranjeros que apenas y podían llegar a salvo desde tierras lejanas evitando a los ladrones de caminos— No me importa que de estas cosas sea, llévate lo que quieras o bien llévate todo, pero por favor cumple mi deseo.

La bruja vio en el chico una gran determinación, volteó a ver lo que había colocado sobre el suelo, todo era hermoso pero nada llamaba su atención. Nada le era útil, todo podía obtenerlo con tan solo desearlo. Sin embargo, entre las otras cosas observó una caja, era un decorado de oriente, de tierras hermosas y exóticas, el agua y las garzas decoraban el fondo mientras en primer plano sobresalía una bella mujer bailando. Seung lo reconoció, era similar a la caja de té que su madre había heredado desde generaciones anteriores para el mismo fin.

Con temor a romperla la tomó y abrió, observando el interior y encontrándose justo con lo que deseaba.

—Quiero esto— sus ojos brillaban y su rostro se pintaba con sorpresa y emoción. Lo tomó y rápidamente lo llevó a su habitación, colocándolo estratégicamente en un lugar seguro y bonito para lucir su ahora nueva y más valiosa adquisición. Al volver, el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo había logrado, ahora su deseo llegaría rápido — Tú— lo señaló— Por más hermosa que sea esa caja, debo decirte que no es suficiente. Si realmente quieres que cumpla tu deseo tendrá un valor mayor ya que me costara más realizarlo. Así que, regresa en otro momento con algo igual o más valioso y entonces tu deseo se cumplirá ¿entendido?

El rosto contrario esta vez sí resintió tal noticia. Esa bruja del bosque había resultado una estafa ¿qué más podía querer?

— ¿Me quieres a mí?

— ¿Qué?— El rostro de Seung mostraba severa duda, sus gruesas cejas de terciopelo se unieron al centro de su frente, justo en donde su nariz se arrugaba.

Esa propuesta había sido muy repentina y bastante comprometedora que si no hubiera sido por que el menor continuo, seguramente Seung lo habría enviado directamente a lo más profundo del acantilado.

—Si emprenderás un viaje, necesitaras ayuda para vencer a los pueblos del norte y de las montañas. Por más poderoso que seas será imposible que salgas de ahí con vida. Así que yo me ofrezco ante ti— dijo haciendo una reverencia— Como un arma para poder llegar hasta el punto que tú desees. No tengo tanto poder como tú pero estoy seguro de que por lo menos podré llevar tus cosas. No soy tan inútil como aparento ser, así que por favor, permite que tu siguiente obsequio sea mi fidelidad y apoyo durante tu viaje.

La bruja lo miró incrédulo. Aparentemente se estaba ofreciendo a emprender un viaje lejos de su hogar hasta tierras distantes. Sabía que sería peligroso pero hasta el más inútil, en viajes como ese, era una herramienta bastante poderosa y ya ni decirse del ser que frente a él se postraba: fuerte, de presencia imponente y seguramente agilidad nata. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

—Está bien— dijo resignado a retrasar otro par de minutos más para poder darle las indicaciones a su nuevo compañero— Entra a la casa.

Seung caminó hacia el interior de su cabaña, buscó entre sus cosas algunas armas que le funcionarían y un mapa que colocó sobre la mesa.

El extraño caminó tras él, miró todo, completamente extasiado de que tanta belleza y elegancia tuviera cupo en un espacio tan pequeño como esa cabaña. Había de todo, tasas y jarros de porcelana, pequeñas estatuar de distintos materiales, telas preciosas y estantes llenos de libros en distintas lenguas. Entre libro y libro observo más arreglos: esferas, pipas, adornos finamente tejidos y un interesante broche de pulcro acabado, colocado ligeramente sobre un florero con las más hermosas margaritas que jamás hubiera visto. Todo era perfecto.

—Y bien— La voz de Seung lo sacó de su admiración y embeleso, regresándolo al punto en que él se encontraba con el dueño de tan majestuoso espacio— A todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? No pienso emprender esta travesía con un desconocido— Preguntó la bruja una vez colocó sobre la mesa todo lo que necesitaría.

—Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy— Seung reaccionó—Hijo de los comerciantes de la fuente norte, justo a las inmediaciones del bosque.

Seung estaba sorprendido ¿incluso alguien como él necesitaba tanto que alguien más le ayudara a cumplir sus deseos?

—Bien— dijo aun intentando procesar todo en ese momento— Soy Seung gil Lee, la bruja del bosque. Supongo que ya con esto podemos iniciar- y eso le fue suficiente para que el mayor iniciara su explicación señalando en el mapa todo lo que realizarían y advirtiendo de la dureza del viaje.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, la dificultad de tal travesía no le importaba a Jean, con tal de conseguir lo que tanto deseaba.

_"Me voy a casar"_


End file.
